Cheek To Cheek
by zonazahar
Summary: Pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage, Quinn emmène sa femme dans un petit coin de paradis.


Hello! Me voici avec un OS écrit pour un challenge. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture._  
_

* * *

Alors que la fin d'après-midi approchait, la blonde venait tout juste de se garer près de l'endroit où elle emmenait celle qu'elle aimait. Celle-ci avait les yeux bandés, la blonde voulant lui faire la surprise de lui faire découvrir qu'au tout dernier moment le lieu où elles allaient passés quelques heures ensemble.

- On est arrivé, mon cœur, prévint la conductrice en déposant un bisou sur sa joue après avoir couper le moteur de sa voiture.

- Je peux retirer le bandeau ?

- Un peu de patience.

Elle sortit du véhicule et alla premièrement se saisir d'un énorme sac dans le coffre puis elle ouvrit la porte du côté passager. La blonde lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle la rejoigne puis elles marchèrent lentement vers leur destination finale.

- Tu sais mon amour, j'adore quand tu me fais des surprises parce qu'elles me touchent toujours beaucoup, elles me montrent à quel point tu m'aimes et à quel point je suis chanceuse de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de l'autre femme qui savourait en silence ses paroles, sa voix si douce, si pure, si amoureuse. Une fois arrivées à ce petit éden, elle posa le sac à ses pieds et se plaça derrière celle pour qui son cœur bâtait la chamade à cet instant précis afin de lui retirer le bandeau. Celle-ci inspira profondément l'air marin qui titillait ses narines avant de découvrir l'océan qui s'offrait à elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir que sa blonde l'avait amené dans une petite crique totalement déserte.

- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, bébé, l'entendit-elle lui susurrer à l'oreille alors que ses bras entouraient ses hanches.

L'autre fit volte face tandis que les bras de la blonde restaient enlacés à sa taille, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et colla son front contre le sien alors qu'elle la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment la femme la plus chanceuse de la terre. Merci Quinn et joyeux anniversaire de mariage à toi aussi.

- C'est moi qui te remercies car c'est grâce à toi que ma vie est magnifique depuis bientôt cinq ans, et je me suis dit que tu méritais au moins cela pour célébrer notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

Quinn se sépara de sa femme par la suite, elle ôta ses chaussures d'été et lui indiqua d'en faire de même. Elle prit ensuite son téléphone et des notes de musique se firent bientôt entendre dans cet eldorado.

- Mme Fabray, lui dit Quinn en lui tendant la main. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en se saisissant de la sienne.

Heaven, I'm in heaven

_(Le paradis, je suis au paradis)_

And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak

_(Et mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai du mal à parler)_

And I seem to find the happiness I seek

_(Et il semble que j'ai trouvé le bonheur que je cherchais)_

When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek.

_(Quand nous sommes ensemble dehors dansants joue contre joue.)_

Quinn avait posé sa main gauche contre la hanche de sa femme qui avait posé sa droite sur son épaule. Leurs mains libres s'unirent et elles initièrent une danse, pieds nus sur le sable fin, en ne se lâchant pas un instant du regard. Un regard plein d'amour, de tendresse, de béatitude et d'envie. Le sourire qui était dessiné sur leur visage ne s'effaça pas une seule seconde et il reflétait lui aussi cet état de félicité.

Heaven, I'm in heaven

_(Le paradis, je suis au paradis)_

And the cares that hang around me through the week

_(Et les soucis qui flottent autour de moi pendant la semaine)_

Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak

_(Semblent disparaître comme le moment chanceux d'un joueur)_

When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek.

_(Quand nous sommes ensemble dehors dansants joue contre joue.)_

Le contact visuel se brisa tandis que les deux corps se rapprochaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas être à plus de deux centimètres de la femme de leur vie. Quinn passa ses deux mains sur les hanches de compagne qui repassa les siennes derrière la nuque de la blonde. Joue contre joue, elles évoluèrent sur cette piste de danse sablonneuse, leurs corps ne faisant presque un.

Oh! I love to climb a mountain

_(Oh ! J'aime gravir une montagne)_

And to reach the highest peak

_(Et atteindre le plus haut sommet)_

But it doesn't thrill me half as much

_(Mais ça me procure la moitié des frissons que je ressens)_

As dancing cheek to cheek.

(_Quand nous dansons joue contre joue.)_

Quinn se sépara doucement de celle à qui elle avait « oui » un an plus tôt, elle lui prit ses mains entre les siennes et l'emmena vers l'océan avec un sourire et un regard rieurs. Leurs pieds entrèrent en contact avec une eau peu froide et elles avancèrent jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau atteigne leur taille. Elles s'arrêtèrent alors et échangèrent leur premier baiser dans ce petit coin de paradis où elles se sentaient seules au monde.

Oh! I live to go out fishing

_(Oh ! J'aime aller pêcher)_

In a river or a creek

_(Dans une rivière ou une crique)_

But I don't enjoy it half as much

_(Mais cette joie est la moitié de celle que j'ai)_

As dancing cheek to cheek.

_(Quand nous dansons joue contre joue.)_

Alors qu'elles n'entendirent quasiment plus la chanson, elles se délectaient des lèvres de celle qui leur réchauffait constamment le cœur. Quinn grogna un peu de frustration lorsque les douces lèvres de sa belle s'éloignèrent des siennes, elle reçu ensuite de l'eau sur le visage et commença alors une bataille d'eau entre les deux amoureuses qui riaient comme des enfants. Des enfants heureux de pouvoir s'amuser ensemble dans ce terrain de jeu qui était entièrement le leur pour la soirée.

Dance with me

_(Danse avec moi)_

I want my arm about you

_(Je veux mes bras près de toi)_

The charm about you

_(Ton charme)_

Will carry me through to heaven

_(Me conduira au paradis)_

La bataille prit très vite fin et les deux femmes se rejoignirent pour reprendre la danse, une danse rythmée par les caresses et les baisers qu'elles s'échangèrent, une danse où les maîtres-mots étaient amour et passion. Quinn entoura bientôt de ses bras le corps qui s'offrit à elle et elles continuèrent de se mouvoir dans une étreinte voluptueuse.

I'm in heaven

_(Je suis au paradis)_

And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak

_(Et mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai du mal à parler)_

And I seem to find the happiness I seek

_(Et il semble que j'ai trouvé le bonheur que je cherchais)_

When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek.

_(Quand nous sommes ensemble dehors dansants joue contre joue.)_

- Je suis au paradis avec toi, tu es mon paradis, déclara l'amour de la blonde. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout et tu es toi aussi mon paradis.

Le regard complice qu'elles s'échangèrent par la suite parla pour elles, elles restèrent un moment là, silencieuses, à profiter de l'instant présent jusqu'à ce que Quinn lui dise, son sourire toujours présent sur le visage :

- Je nous ai préparé un pique-nique avec tout ce que tu aimes qu'on pourra manger avant le coucher de soleil que je compte bien admirer en te serrant dans mes bras. Qu'en dites-vous Mme Fabray ?

- Que je suis pressée de me blottir dans vos bras pour le regarder, Mme Pierce.

Brittany et Quinn retournèrent donc sur la plage où allait débuté la deuxième partie de cette soirée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse pour les deux femmes.

* * *

Cela s'arrête déjà, j'ai envie d'y écrire une petite suite mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé à commencer de l'écrire, on verra bien. En tout cas, quoi qu'il arrive, j'attends vos avis :)


End file.
